Recuerdos del pasado
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI. AioriaxMilo. Aioria narra en primera persona uno de sus dias normales contandonos sus pensamientos


Bueno hace muchiiiisimo que no escribo nada de Saint Seiya, bueno que no escribo nada en general xD

Pero vuelvo a la carga con un fanfic de AioriaxMilo que espero que os guste y pido disculpas si veis alguna falta, pero sabeis que a veces la pag pone cosas raras -w-

Saint seiya no me pertenece a mi sino a Masami Kuramada

-------------------------------------------------------------

RECUERDOS DEL PASADO Suspire pesadamente antes de abrir mis ojos, los rayos del sol ya se colaban por la ventana y me daban de lleno en la cara, me puse un brazo sobre los ojos para evitarlos pero no fue suficiente, enfadado me di la vuelta y me tumbe boca abajo, quer a seguir durmiendo y esos malditos rayos no parec an dispuestos a dejarme conseguirlo.

Gru endo me incorpore en la cama y me sent en la misma mientras maldec a el haberme despertado, a rega adientes me levante y me encamine hacia el ba o, pero hab a algo que no me esperaba y es que la pared se movio de sitio, con lo cual me di un cabezazo contra ella bueno esta bien quiz s estaba demasiado dormido, o tambi n puede ser que la pared me tenga mania, porque todas las ma anas me hace lo mismo, y que le vamos a hacer como tengo tan buen despertar y cuando me enfado soy tan amigable, le respondi a la pared con otro bonito golpe, aun no se como no la he roto.

Tras lavarme un poco la cara y darme una ducha fui a la cocina y me prepare un suculento desayuno, o al menos eso me hubiera gustado hacer porque todo lo que hab a a mi alcance era una taza de caf y un bollito de crema, definitivamente tenia que comprar comida o morir a de hambre, pero me daba tanta pereza .

Sali de mi templo cubri ndome los ojos en el proceso y bufando, odio que el Sol me de de lleno en los ojos, tal vez una bonita soluci n seria arranc rmelos vale menos bestia que eso podr a comprarme unas gafas de Sol. Baje los templos uno a uno sin encontrarme a ning n caballero en ellos, seguramente estaban entrenando, y yo tambi n deber a pero sinceramente no hab a ganas y por un dia que no entrene no pasa nada no? Bueno y si pasa pues que pase , con este pensamiento en mente me fui hasta una peque a zona boscosa que hab a en el Santuario y empec a caminar.

Era un dia bonito, los animalitos corrian entre los arbustos, los pajaritos piaban, y uno de esos bonitos seres de la naturaleza dejo un asqueroso y mal oliente regalito sobre mi camiseta, enfurru ado me dirigi al arroyo que hab a cerca de all , me quite la camiseta y la meti de lleno en el agua tratando de quitar la porquer a que el pajarito me hab a regalado, de pronto a mi mente vinieron recuerdos de ese mismo lugar, por un momento me vi a mi mismo junto a mi hermano dentro del agua, pero mi mente volvi a la realidad enseguida, hab a pasado demasiado tiempo de eso.

Extendi la camiseta sobre el pasto para que se secase, mientras esperaba observe el arroyo una vez mas y sin mi permiso mi mente volvi a divagar entre los recuerdos de mi ni ez, en todos y cada uno estaba presente mi hermano, y como no estarlo si hab a sido todo para mi, cuando era peque o mi pensamiento y mi atenci n solo se centraban en el, cre a que el Sol sal a y se pon a por mi hermano y nadie pod a quitarme los pensamientos de amor y respeto que le tenia.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase con Aioros se agolpaban en mi cabeza, los buenos, los malos, si bien mi hermano era duro con los entrenamientos eso no quitaba lo mucho que yo sabia que me quer a y pod a afirmar que en todos los recuerdos que tengo de el era feliz, y nadie pod a quitarme esa felicidad, o al menos era lo que yo pensaba.

Pero la vida y el destino son crueles, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me arrebataron lo que mas quer a en este mundo llenando mi vida de sufrimiento y rencor. Aprete los pu os arrancando unas cuantas hebras de hierva en el proceso, a pesar del tiempo que hab a pasado no pod a sacar todos esos acontecimientos de mi cabeza. Por un momento sonre , hab a pasado tanto tiempo de esto y aun asi segu an haci ndome hervir la sangre, pero hab a algo que estaba claro, lo pasadado pasado esta y no vale la pena atormentarse con eso.

Aunque no hab a permanecido solo del todo, Galan se habia hecho cargo de mi, si bien yo segu a el programa de entrenamiento de mi hermano, el asegura que hacia al menos diez veces mas pero claro estaba creciendo y habia que adaptarlo, se preocupo de que descansara y comiera lo suficiente, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Litos tambi n habia sido un gran alivio en mi vida, esa chica consigui que por momentos olvidara lo perverso que pod a ser el santuario y recordara lo magnifico que me parec a en mi ni ez. Definitivamente les estoy muy agradecido por eso, y lo estare siempre.

-Escapandote otra vez de los entrenamientos?- pregunto alguien detr s de mi con un tono divertido.

Eche hacia atr s la cabeza para mirar a aquel que estaba de pie cerca de mi cabeza, habia reconocido quien era al instante por su voz, esa voz que, es cierto que puede ser muy irritante y hacer que me enfade como nunca, es la que mas me gusta oir.

-La pereza es la fuerza mas poderosa-le dije mientras sonre a.

-Incluso mas que la de Atenea?- pregunto sigui ndome el juego

-No se, eso tendras que pregunt rselo a ella

Fui hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a mi, y al llegar junto a el caminamos de vuelta al Santuario. Recorde todas las noches y todos los d as que esos cabellos azules hab an sido testigo de mi dolor, de mi rabia, de mi impotencia, todo los malos sentimientos que hab a en mi, pero tambi n hab a sido presa de mi cari o, de mi amor y de mi coraz n, por el me desnude emocionalmente y el me acogi con los brazos abiertos.

Su nombre? Milo evidente. Mi historia junto a el no ha sido precisamente tranquila, al principio eramos inseparables, siempre est bamos juntos, incluso entren bamos juntos muchas veces. Tras la muerte de Aioros el tambi n cambio radicalmente con migo, como todos cre a que mi hermano era un traidor y que yo como su hermano tambi n lo era.

No hablamos mas que lo justo durante muchos a os, pues cada vez que los caballeros dorados ser reunian yo no asistia, no le encontraba l gica, ellos no quer an verme a mi ni yo a ellos. Pero durante la lucha contra Cronos el vino a mi ayuda, igual que todos los otros caballeros.

A partir de ah volvimos a tener la misma amistad de siempre, costo un poco pero al final lo logramos, bueno en realidad fue cosa de Litos, tambi n ella influyo en mejorar mi relaci n con el resto de caballeros .. Esa ni a estuvo haciendo demasiadas cosas a mis espaldas.

-No me estas escuchando verdad?- pregunto el escorpi n con una sonrisa

-No, pero si ya lo sabes para que me preguntas?

-Para comprobrar como tu mente puede perderse en cuesti n de segundos se rio mientras me abrazaba por la cintura- pensando en mi? pregunto con tono seductor

-No, pensaba en mi

-Leon egoc ntrico

-Pero asi me quieres- Le dedique mi sonrisa mas tierna mientras Milo se echaba a reir para luego besarme.

Puede que el pasado te da e con sus garras llenas de dolor y tristeza, pero hay una cosa que puede combatirla, el presenten y el futuro, y por mas infantiles que vuelvan a ser mis pensamientos en este momento, mi presente, mi pasado y mi futuro, caminan a mi lado.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bien esto a sido todo, no es muy largo pero tampoco he sabido como alargarlo mas y pienso que queda bien asi

Si os ha gustado dejad comentarios jaja!

Bye! 


End file.
